


A Question of Sensuality

by slytheringurrl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Charity Auctions, Fandom for LLS, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-11
Updated: 2013-12-11
Packaged: 2018-01-04 07:45:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1078375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slytheringurrl/pseuds/slytheringurrl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Kissing-and I mean like, yummy, smacking kissing - is the most delicious, most beautiful and passionate thing that two people can do, bar none. Better than sex, hands down."</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Question of Sensuality

**Author's Note:**

> This story was based off the prompt by Drew Barrymore: "Kissing-and I mean like, yummy, smacking kissing - is the most delicious, most beautiful and passionate thing that two people can do, bar none. Better than sex, hands down."
> 
> This story was also written for Fandom for Leukemia & Lymphoma Society! This is a charitable event that I wrote for. People donate a minimum of $10 USD to get a compilation of exclusive fanfiction. . These written pieces were not to be published anywhere else for a minimum of 3 months, from Sept. to Dec.

Parvati Patil and Theo Nott walked into the small Italian restaurant at a secluded corner of Diagon Alley at seven o’clock sharp.  Parvati looked around the restaurant, trying to spot their dinner companion.  When she finally found him, she inhaled deeply.

When Theo also glanced at their friend, he chuckled.  “Seems like Draco is taking his break-up hard.”

“We should try to cheer him up,” Parvati said, looking sympathetic.  “I feel so bad for him.”

“Go for it,” her fiancé said.  “He really needs to be knocked out of his funk.” 

 

* * *

 

“You know, I just don’t really see the appeal in sex.”

Draco Malfoy nearly spit up his red wine.  “What?” he gasped, gulping audibly.

Parvati nodded calmly.  “I feel that it lacks the sensuality that some other things have.” She shrugged and added, “Apparently, it’s very common to have this feeling when you’re in a dedicated relationship.”

Draco glanced at Theo and raised an eyebrow as to say “Is she for real?”  But, all he got back in response was a calm look on Theo’s face.

“Are you trying to tell me that Theo is really bad in bed or that I should be sorry for breaking up with Hermione?  I’m just really confused here,” confessed Draco.  “Why are you telling me this?”

“Hey!” interjected Theo, “I think I’m a fantastic person to have sex with.  Anyway, it’s not that you can judge.  You don’t have anyone to sleep with on a daily basis.  And, we don’t really care about you or Hermione.”

“It’s not even that!  This has nothing to do with you and Hermione,” Parvati exclaimed.  “I just don’t get what’s the big deal about sex in general.  I prefer something more secretive and intimate than the physical sex itself.” 

 _Is she just trying to rile me up?_ Draco pondered.  _If she is, then I’m going to take the bait._ He sat up straighter in his chair and stared right at Parvati. “I completely disagree with you.”  

Parvati inwardly threw her hands up in a sign of victory. _Thank God that he’s finally interested in something._  “So, _why_ don’t you agree with me?”

“I’ve had relations with plenty of women and all they were interested in was sex.  I think that you’re just one of a kind in thinking that something as trivial as kissing is more intimate than sex.”

 _Forget about making him happy.  I need to win this argument._  “Well, you usually date desperate whores,” she snapped back.  “And, why do you think that kissing is insignificant?  I think it’s pretty important.”

“I don’t only date whores.  The last time I checked, Hermione Granger wasn’t a slut nor was she desperate to have a relationship because she was the one who broke up with me.  Also, kissing is something we all did as schoolchildren.  It doesn’t mean anything.”

“Kissing means something to me,” Parvati objected. “I would rather…”

Theo just looked at his fiancée and his best friend arguing and just shook his head and laughed to himself.  _Such idiots…_ he thought.  _But, I guess Parvati did make Draco feel better._


End file.
